As opposed to directly hard-wiring telecommunications equipment, digital signal cross-connect (“DSX”) allows for connected equipment to terminate at one or more central locations. This allows for easier adding, removing or rearranging of circuit connections among the equipment. Among other benefits, DSX also offers the ability to test, monitor and repair equipment that is terminated at the DSX central location.
A central DSX location typically includes one or more telecommunications racks, which are referred to as bays when loaded with all necessary DSX equipment. Racks are designed to hold one or more chasses, panels, terminal strips, terminal blocks and/or test and maintenance equipment. Chasses may be either modular or non-modular, which depends on whether they are configured to receive individual telecommunications modules (or “modules”). Modules contain ports, which allow for, among other things, the cross-connecting of telecommunications equipment.
A modular chassis offers the benefit of greater customization, as individual modules can be purchased when additional circuits are desired. A non-modular chassis, however, is built and delivered fully loaded with the maximum number of circuits the chassis is designed to seat. Therefore, in a modular chassis a module may be inserted into and removed from a chassis depending on whether a user wishes to fully engage or disengage the module. Traditionally, however, modules are only secured in the chassis when the module is fully engaged. These modules may be secured in the fully engaged position by different techniques, including the use of screws. When a module is not fully engaged, however, the module is often either positioned in the chassis in an unsecured manner, or is taken out of the chassis completely and placed on top of the rack or on a nearby table.
Both of these instances, however, can be problematic. For example, if the module is merely left unsecured in the chassis, the module may slip out of the chassis and fall onto the floor. This may happen if someone walks by and slightly catches the module with his or her clothing. The module may be damaged in the fall or while the module is lying on the floor in a vulnerable position. Similarly, if a module is left sitting out in the open, such as on a table, the module may be damaged or even lost.
Accordingly, there is need for improved techniques to secure a telecommunications module and a chassis when the module is not fully engaged.